scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's The Great Lombax Detective 2017 Style
Ratchet-ratchet-and-clank-3-14.jpg 35f8a4c534493e3566710b9a54f.jpg Ami Icon.png S2e17 ford pines.jpg maxresdefault Top Alebrije Moments Legend Quest NOW STREAMING ON NETFLIX.png Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-twas-the-fight-before-christmas-5.32.jpg S1e3b This is what you'll get.jpg Commander Peepers.png Bill Cipher.png Black Hat.jpg Lord Boxman 1.jpg Ludo.png S3E7 Toffee giving a callous 'no'.png Professor Tite-Gripp.png Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 10.05.46 am.png Baron Vain.png Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg Jack O'Lantern.png NzNjQlZ4QU5HMIEx o leoladdin-2-the-return-of-the- boogeyman-trailer.jpg Lord Pain.png Victor Maynott.png Sunekura.png Pearl from Steven Universe.png Razmo 84-2.png Frankestein from Hotel Transylvania.png Wayne full body.jpg Twilight Sparkle.png Applejack S01E13 cropped.png Rainbow Dash being to my friends S4E25.png Frankie 5424.jpg Meddlen Meadows Cartoonstitute.png 411.png Rawhide.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png People from The 7D.png TheEndoftheGalaxytitlecard.png Mr-pigott-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-61.8.jpg Ballister Blackheart.png Cast Basil of the Baker Street - Ratchet Dr. Dawson - Mr. Woop Man Olivia Flaversham - Ami Onuki Hiram Flaversham - Ford Pines Toby - Alebrije Ms. Judson - Ms. Keane Professor Ratigan - Lord Hater Fidget - Commander Peepers Ratigan's gangs - Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Bill Cipher, Black Hat, Lord Boxman, Ludo, Toffee, Professor Tite-Gripp, Count Venamus, Baron Vain, Nergal, Jack O'Lantern, Boogeyman and Lord Pain Bartholomew - Victor Maynott Felicia - Sunekura Barmaid - Pearl Juggling Octopus - Razmo Frog and Salamander on Bike - Frankestein and Wayne The Werewolf Miss Kitty - Twilight Sparkle Miss Kitty's Sisters - Applejack and Rainbow Dash Queen Mousetoria - Frankie Foster Piano Mouse - Meddlen Meadows Bartender - Mark Chang Client from Hamstead - Rawhide the Queen's Audience - Ponies, The People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends, People of Jolly Hood and Aliens Mouse with a Crutch - Rizinski Midnight Stranger as Disguised Criminal - Ballister Blackheart Trailer Narrator; From Disney. Narrator; It's Adventure. Ratchet as Basil of The Baker Street; We've got a moment to lose. Narrator; It's Excitement. Ami Onuki as Olivia Flaversham; Basil Lookout. Narrator; And It's Coming Your Way. Narrator; It's The Great Lombax Detective. Ratchet as Basil of The Baker Street; Smile Everyone. Narrator; Is Basil of The Baker Street. Mr. Woop Man as Dr. Dawson; Amazing. Narrator; And He's Teaming uo with Toby. Narrator; Dawson. Narrator; And Little Olivia. Narrator; To Take On Ratigan. Narrator; The World's Biggest Villain. Lord Hater as Professor Ratigan; What Did You Call Me. Ratchet as Basil of The Baker Street; You're a Slimy Contemptible Sewer Villain. Narrator; You're Invited To Join The Fun. Narrator; With Disney's The Great Wander Detective. Narrator; Coming to 2017. Scene * The Great Lombax Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles * The Great Lombax Detective Part 2 - Mr. Woop Man Find Ami * The Great Lombax Detective Part 3 - Enter Ratchet * The Great Lombax Detective Part 4 - Enter Lord Hater * The Great Lombax Detective Part 5 - The Greatest Criminal Mind * The Great Lombax Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Alebrije * The Great Lombax Detective Part 7 - Toy Store * The Great Lombax Detective Part 8 - Commander Peepers Kidnaps Ami/The Chase * The Great Lombax Detective Part 9 - There's always a Chance Doctor/Reunion * The Great Lombax Detective Part 10 - Lord Hater's Plan * The Great Lombax Detective Part 11 - Ratchet's Observation * The Great Lombax Detective Part 12 - At The Pub * The Great Lombax Detective Part 13 - Let Me Be Good To You * The Great Lombax Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Commander Peepers * The Great Lombax Detective Part 15 - Ratchet And Lord Hater's Confrontation * The Great Lombax Detective Part 16 - Lord Hater's Trap/''Goodbye So Soon''/The Queen's Doom * The Great Lombax Detective Part 17 - We Set The Trap Off Now * The Great Lombax Detective Part 18 - Buckingham Palace * The Great Lombax Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase * The Great Lombax Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl * The Great Lombax Detective Part 21 - I'll Never Forget You/A New Case * The Great Lombax Detective Part 22 - End Credits/''Goodbye So Soon'' Reprise Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies